A Faint Bonding Deeper Than Love
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: 5th Part of a One-Shot Series: - Bonds deeper than love, if such a bond is formed, it will last longer than one lifetime. - A story for Mikoto and her way of showing Kuroko just what it means for her when she says "I will never leave you, no matter what" No matter what happens, true bonds are formed through countless hardships


They kissed.

_They never did._

She touched her.

_She never did._

She felt her, heard her.

For the first time, it was her who initiated it. It was her who was on top. It was her who held control. It was strange and alien, this fleeting feeling of victory, this feeling of disgust at seeing that vulnerable face of the one she never expected to see it from.

SShe was held in place, looking into the face she hated seeing with that expression upon it.

"_Why?" finally. She finally said it. Felt it. The Question she should have asked from the beginning._

A gentle touch brushing over her cheek. Faint noises escaping those luscious lips.

She bit into them.

First the bottom.

Then the top.

Parting them.

Parting her own.

Her soft tongue barely moistening those inviting lips before invading the unknown space. Contact of wet flesh. Contact of naked skin.

_"Why?" she asked again. She felt it again. The quivering. Trembling lips against her own. Those auburn eyes deeply gazing into hers. Moist tears formed around the edges of her eyelids. Tears._

Forcefully deepening the kiss. A moan. Deep. Hoarse. Softness below her palms.

Grabbing it.

Pressing it.

Feeling soft buds hardening bellow.

Skin. Raw. Soft. Gentle. Feeling her body pressed into a softer, smaller frame.

Air. A loss of it.

_She lifted herself up. Looking into eyes filled with emotions she didn't understand. Didn't know. __She felt them I herself as well._  


_They kissed._

Rough. Her hands roamed freely through auburn tresses. Long silk like hair. How she admired it. How she wanted to never let it go.

"_I love you"_

_She didn't answer with words, even __**if **__those wonderful syllables made her heart miss a few beats. _

Eyes widened, a short moment of shock slowly transformed into something she didn't know of. Her hands traveled from that beautiful hair to the fair skin of a cheeck, blushing upon touch, shivers and electric impulses coursing through the delicate, ethereal form beneath her.

Feeling each impulse on her palm, each hitch in breathing on her face and each beat of that unmistakeable heart.

Lowering her body.

Granting full contact on feverish skin.

She once again lowered her lips, onto neglected skin. Soft cheeks getting warmer from each impulse coursing through her system.

A soft whimper escaped through her mouth, when she felt those delicate arms pressing her into that unbearably soft body.

Fiercely.

Her neglectable chest laid onto the one below.

_A soft gasp, from both of them, upon the contact. Letting slowly stiffening buds touch each other in an oh so slow dance. _

She braced herself and sat up.

… … …

A Faint Bonding Deeper Than Love  
By

Sha Yurigami

… … …

She sat up still looking at the vulnerable from of her roommate. Tears were leaking from her eyes, but she didn't show any signs of remorse or regret. A ghost of a smile graced her lips before she let her fingertips glide over the exposed skin of the one below her.

Her leg was between two slender ones, which she spared a slight glance at before looking at the flushed skin of her partners chest, neck and face.

_"Why? After all I did to you? Why do still love me. Kuroko?"_ her words didn't hold any fleeting feelings. It was genuine concern, before leaning over and pecking the shorter girl's nose as affectionate as she could.

The younger girl didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. Not without giving away her innermost feelings over and over again. And she knew if she said something know, she would never get to know what was truly going through her beloved's mind.

_"Why are you still with me?"_ letting the younger girl half embrace her she leaned down further.

Kissing a cheek.

Than the other.

Kissing a forehead, the bridge of a nose.

Face to face.

Firm yet gentle brown eyes watching whatever was in those auburn eyes.

Even if it was just a reflection of itself.

An nonexistent distance.

As far as heaven and earth itself.

Crossed by a simple spark.

"Onee-sama" hearing her name, from that mouth, with that voice, with all those emotions. She couldn't get enough of it and sealed it with her own.

Parting after a short contact.

Carefully looking at each others faces. Each feature. Each hair. Observing every inch of skin.

Slowly.

Closing the embrace.

"Mikoto" a few tears fell onto that precious face upon hearing the muttering of her name. Granting another short peck onto those luscious lips.

_"Mikoto"_ warm, electric hands slowly conquered that exposed shoulder. Gliding up and down from those slender arms. Finger tips gracefully danced atop collarbone, rips and finally attempt to climb atop the small mounds with it's hardening peak, resting before claiming them for themselves.

_Mikoto _leaned her face into the gap between neck and shoulder, the slight crook. Resting forehead and nose against soft shivering skin, inhaling an addictively sweet fragrance.

Brown hair covered her eyes and a good portion of Kuroko's neck and shoulders.

She couldn't care less.

This was what she wanted.

Even if she didn't deserve it for all she had done to her.

To still hear the younger girl's voice calling for her, still hearing her say "I love you" over and over in her ears.

She never wanted to let go of her ever again. She never wanted the girl in her arms to ever be alone again.

"Kuroko" she softly whispered, feeling the arms around her neck tightening in response.

"_I love you"_

Releasing a few more tears Mikoto got up a little. Her eyes were covered by her hair a little, holding an intensity they never wore before.

Lowering her body again, this time full embracing the shorter girl, and began to kiss Kuroko's earlobe, cheek and delivered gentle, slow and tracing butterfly kisses onto her neck.

"_I love you more than anything…Mikoto…" _the shorter girl whispered with all the emotions she held and had bottled up. Tightening the arms around the older girls neck, arching her back to have more contact with the flushed skin of her beloved.

Mikoto heard her.

Felt her.

Kissed her.

They embraced.

No words needed.

No action need.

They embraced.

Then stopped.

Looking deeply into each others eyes.

And kissed.

_I will never leave you, no matter what_

… … …

"Bonds deeper than love,

if such a bond is formed, it will last longer

than one lifetime."

… … …

The End

… … …

…. … … …

A/N Hello, some of you may know me but most of you won't. I'm Sha Yurigami, and as my author name suggests I specialize in Romance between Two Girls.

Well, there are a few reasons why I have published this story here (and now) namely because of a little writersblock of mine concerning a few of my stories and my growing curiosity towards the Mikoto/Kuroko pairing, which is sadly underestimated in fandom, resulted in me publishing the last part of Five Stand-Alone-Not-Stand-Alone One-Shots.

_Yes you've read right, this is the last, the fifth, part of said One-Shot series. _

_P.s.s Forget the one-shots I make this the stand alone ending of the four chapter story _

_"A Certain Railgun Meets A Certain Roommates Parents"  
_

I hope that I get a little feedback for this story and hope that you like my little side project as much as I do.

By the way, I am truly sorry not to include the full scene, I love leaving people hanging right then XD (not literally, really)

P.s. Thank you TPKTheStoicTPK for being an awesome Beta!

Yours dear,

Sha Yurigami


End file.
